Gina Ginter
Gina's mother, Sierra Plummer, had just moved to Brindleton Bay and married Kyle Ginter when she fell pregnant with Gina. After she was born, Gina's parents went on to have three more kids, Aaron, Tanisha and Elsie. Gina was a short-tempered child, often resenting her younger siblings for causing inconvenience for her. At heart however, Gina was a good person. She fell in love with Kareshi Malone in her late teenage years and developed strong feelings for him, hoping to marry him and birth his children. However, Kareshi was already seeing a woman named Teulia. Gina fell pregnant with twins; Kingston and Raul, so Kareshi stayed with her for a short while, until he ultimately decided to choose Teulia. To Gina's dismay, Kareshi married Teulia instead and started a family with her. Gina would often notice the short temper in her son, Raul and worried she had passed down negative traits. Kingston, however, was very intelligent and worked hard at school. Gina was devastated to learn of her father; Kyle's death and maintained a strong relationship with her mother; Sierra until she also passed away. Gina began a mixologist job and enjoyed it. Gina had a passionate affair with Johan Rockwell, who was recently married to the widowed Amie Goth, and so Gina was kept as a bit on the side. Kingston graduated and started a successful career whilst Raul had little going for him. Gina suggested he go on an adventurous new path like Sierra did in her life, so Raul moves to Del Sol Valley to stay with his cousin; Jamie Landgraab. Gina continued with her mixologist job and lived happily with her siblings in the Ginter home, until she received tragic news that Raul had been murdered in Del Sol Valley. Gina was furious to learn that Raul's fiancé; Alissa-May Myrick had shot him, and was glad to see her sent to prison. Gina was in disbelief of Raul's alleged abuse of Alissa-May and testified against her, until Jamie made her see the truth, and she stepped out of the trial. After Alissa-May was sent to prison, Gina was angry to hear that Jamie would be looking after her three children, and so Gina moved to Del Sol Valley into Jamie's house, supposedly to comfort her niece. Gina butted heads with Madeline and Dylan Myrick and started to torment them about their mother. Jamie sensed some anger in Gina and warned her not to bring danger to the house, so she apologised. Johan reached out to Gina to profess his love for her, but for the first time in her life, Gina refused to be used and instead decided to move to her good friend, Darlene Dodge's house, and help her raise a young Deidre. Before leaving, Madeline tormented Gina about Raul, but Gina told her to not go down her parents' root, before saying goodbye to Jamie and leaving. Gina was devastated to learn of Johan's death, and sort of regretted turning him down, but eventually came to her senses and accepted her decision. Gina was saddened to learn of her brother, Aaron's death. Gina was wary when Deidre's father and Darlene's old lover Ricky Parikh moved in after his wife perished in a fire, but accepted him when he proved he had changed. Gina died of old age, surrounded by Darlene, Deidre, Ricky and some family.